Too Slow
by adventuresstime
Summary: When Charlotte is left with her abusive godfather and is put on deaths door, she turns too a faithful, loving, hotheaded teenage mutant ninja turtle for comfort. My first fic that WILL GET BETTER! Rated T for slightly sexually situations and language. RaphxOC
1. Why I'm Scared of Home

_**Hey cool cats and dogs! This is my first fanfiction so bare with me. I know this chapter is short but its just to get my idea out. Listen too "I Need a Doctor" by Eminem and Skylar Grey during this chapter. It just kinda has the feel of it even if I don't normally listen to that kinda stuff. ENJOY!**_

_**REVISED: So I have a lovely beta reader and shes helping me revise the older chapters so... WHOO BETTER QUALITY**_

* * *

Charlie's POV.

There is hesitation in every step as I head back to the apartment. The musty mildew smell of the threadbare carpet enters my nose and the peeling wallpaperrepulses me. I quietly creak open the door, no longer needing a key as he broke the lock, hoping the monster wasn't awake yet. It was a stupid mistake, a rookie mistake to forget my subway card. A large bang right next to my ear, followed by a beer bottle shattering crumbled my hope.

"WHERE DO YA THINK URR GOIN YA LITTLE SLUT."

_Shit he's awake, drunk and very angry._  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I-I, we, umm groceries and ugh-h I need more pills." I stuttered as I noticed my hands starting to shake and minuscule droplets of blood forming on the side of my face from where the grains of glass cut it. "Righhhhttt righht, because YUHRR A LITTLE WHORE WHO NEEDS HER BIRTH CONTROL HAHAHAHA."

He collapsed into giggles at that. The prick. He was the only one DOING anything to me... downthere. I wouldn't even need birth control if it wasn't for him. At least he didn't call my bluff. He hates my job.

Finally ceasing his laughter he sobers up and gives me a death glare.

"Wait a second you're gonna come back here RIGHT AWAY. You betta not be goin to that club ya hear? That fine ass of yours is mine and MINE only, ya get that?" He growls before leaning over and grabbing my upper thigh with one grubby hand. His acrid breath lingers the air between us.

He's disgusting. It isn't my fault I have to 'shake my pretty little ass on stage'. He doesn't do anything to pay the bills forour shabby apartment. I would be in college, or most likely in training to be in the police force had he not held me back from doing ANYTHING with my life. He put me in this situation. I once had bright future, and I would have NEVER let anyone tell me what to be or do before he cam along and took away everything.

"I-I need to go there's umm leftovers in the fridge and I uhh will be home soon." I leaned away from his complex scent of sweat, vomit, and beer. Quickly ripping my leg from his grasp I grabbed my metro card and ran out ofthe door.

* * *

I finally grabthe subway to downtown NYC, nearly missing it by and inch. I settle myself into a greasy ripped seat and stare out the window. My slightly blurred reflection stares back, showing a too thin girl, with long waist length black hair, with purple tones that shine faintly in the dull light. I sigh and turn away from the window and **I **run my arms down my boney scarred arms that arecovered in thin cloth. It was getting harder to do this dayin and day out. My disgusting 'godfather' was destroying my life. This was all becoming too much. I don't know how much longer I can... handle any of this. The subway car comes to a jolting stop waking me out of my thoughts, and I quickly rush out.

As I walk to downtown I get leering looks from groups of men by the side of the road. I wonder if they would think I was pretty if they saw my mutilated inner arms and bruised hips. I push my too long hair out of my face, and feelits greasy quality. Man, I needa shower. I guess that will be the bill I pay for this pondering mind contemplates why I ameven doing this anymore. _I don't eat, so food isn't a problem. It's that god damn beast of a man that made me stay. That made me drop out off school. That made me lose my entire life. I just need to get enough money stockpiled and then I can leave. _

I grimace as I arrive at my destination, The Scandalous Vixen.

I wave to the bouncer and he steps aside to let me in. Scantly clothed girls walk past me and I getting the feeling that I'm covered from head to foot in sweat, grease and dirt. The air is humid and smells like beer and arousal. Man I hate this place. Going behind stage I shuffle to the dressing room and change into my hatedoutfit and then start teasing my hair out. Lining my green eyes with aopaque black liner and heavy black mascara I feel more and more worthless. Thick foundation smothers my face, arms and neck. Finally standing up and surveying the whole assembly: Black fishnet stockings, a sparkly black and silver pushup bra connected to black fishnet sleeves, a silver garter belt, and black and silver pumps. To finish the look I spray on liquid glitter and my body starts to shine even in the dim lighting of the dressing room.

Joanne, one of the few friendly dancers walks over with worried eyes and says in a thick New York accent laced with fear "They're back again doll, and hun theys drunkeh then usual. Yousa, yousa sure you wanna do this right now? Maybe if I talk ta Johnny he can kick em out. I'm sure he can do somethi-" I interrupt her with a small smile.

"Joey its fine. They haven't done anything yet. Thanks for caring though." She gives me a small frown "Char ya sure? I mean they've been getting worse and worse." "I'll be fine don't worry so much Jo. I promise." I say with what's trying to be a reassuring smile. She sees right through it. **  
**"I'm gonna go talk to Johnny you don't deserve to feel like shit just becauseyou work here." She growls and starts to walk away.

I jump up and run over to her.

"Please Joanne don't. I can't afford to have a clientcomplain or I'll lose my job. Please." I beg with tears in my eyes.

She gives me a doubtful look.  
"Ya positive?"

"So much that it hurts."

She gives a small chuckle at that and a teensy smile comes to her face. "Ok if you say so. Good luck with ya show, yousa goin on a few minutes."

"Ok." I reply in a falsely bright voice that she doesn't detect. The guys have been coming back way too often. It's disturbing really. They're over 30 dancers here and they choose me to stalk. I'm not even one of the ones who do lap dances, I just use the pole. Great. I stand up shake my hair out and saunter on stage with a facade of a seductive look on my face.

* * *

**_Soooo did ya like it, hate it? Review please! I promise our dearest turtles and Splinter will come into play soon! Just some lovely character development for ya. I promise I'll update whithen a week and my next chapter will be much longer, and if not it will be followed by a longer one right after that, simply to build suspense. Buh bye!_**

**_~Curlyfry_**


	2. The Chase

_**Wow I got 66 views so far. Thanks everyone! Also thanks for reviewing, Trina Hearts, it means a lot to me! Raph is in this chapter soooo... READ ON! Oh and listen to**_ **"**What I've Done, by Lincoln Park**" ****,it**_ **really has the mood of the chapter even if the words don't relate to the latter of it.**_

* * *

Charlies POV.

Ugh I'm exhausted. I mentally groaned, as I trudged back stage to the shared dressing room. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and noticed he black smear that came with it. Nasty. Quickly I grab my ratty polyester robe and a small hand towel and rush to the tiny bathroom. Thankfully it held a toilet, mirror, sink, and more importantly soap. Turning the water on to the hottest setting I peel of my sweaty clothes and slip into the robe. Finally checking the water I notice its only luke-warm.

"Figures", I grumble quietly.

After splashing the water on my face I take the soap and furiously pump some into my hand, intent on cleaning off this unwanted persons face. Slowly rubbing my face in small circles I'm delighted to see the make-up wash off. Suddenly I have a flashback:

_Seven year old me sitting on the counter while my mother gently washes the deep red lipstick from my lips. "What am I going to do with you?" She mummers playfully, her brown eyes glowing with warmth, moving on to the red-ish purple ninja mask drawn on my face with eyeliner.  
"I dunno, maybe sell me to the zoo." I say thoughtfully. Then growing excited I jump up and yell excitedly "OR, OR, OR YOU COULD SEND ME OFF TO BE A NINJA. MAN WOULD I BE GOOD AT THAT! KICKING BUTT, SAVING LIVES, THE WORKS!"_

_She chuckles and say a soft "Maybe." Looking up into my eyes now she says "But I thought you wanted to be a police officer, like your Daddy?"_

_"I just wanna help people." I say innocently and she laughs again._

Suddenly I'm back to the present and it hurts to breath. The pain in my chest slowly but surely moves its way up to the back of my eyes and I hold in tears. I wasn't gonna cry here, not now, not ever. Looking up into the mirror I see a glimmer of my old defiance before its gone. I give a short sigh, grab my hand towel and dancing clothes, and walk out of the bathroom feeling more like myself. Shoving on some sweatpants and a thin long sleeve shirt over my underwear, I grab my bag and leave.

* * *

Deciding against taking a cab or the subway, I start to walk home, but something didn't seem... Right. I felt as though cold eyes were watching me. I shivered despite the surprising warmth of the evening. Taking a peek behind be I see nothing besides the cracked sidewalk. Despite this I tighten my bag around my shoulder and walk a little faster. Why couldn't I have just taken a cab? _Because its expensive and you can't afford that right now_. Damn it, if only... Oh well.

Suddenly hearing the crunch of car wheels on crumbling asphalt makes me take another glance. This street was surprisingly barren and now all of a sudden there is a car on it? Weird. Well, not weird for New York City But for me. The car I see is one of those stereotypical, beat up white vans with no windows, that you know something bad happens in.

Having a few street smarts, I break out into a sprint.

The roar of the van accelerating scares me so I duck into an alleyway. I hear it screeching to a stop and then car doors slamming closed. Running faster I turn into a smaller alley and hear loud voices behind me.

"Hey, Dark angel, where are you going?" a voice yelled. But the voice was slurred with a drunken pitch so it came out as "Eyyyyy Derk Anega wheres ya gooo in."

Quickly realizing I hit a dead-end I stoop down behind an empty garbage can and hope they see me. I hold in my breathe as I hear the multiple footsteps pass in front of my hiding place. They keep walking and then soon, I can't hear them at all. I thought I had made it in the clear, but then a panic attack racked my body.

My teeth clenched, my breathing got heavy, and I started shaking. Damn it, not now. My mind incoherently thought before surrendering to a white noise.

Suddenly the footsteps were back and I felt a hand grab my hair and yank me from out of my hiding place.

"Look what we've got here boys! Its our pretty little Angel! We saw yer show tonight and I must say, dazzling performance."

I recognized that voice. It was them, the ones who made my job even worse. Domne, Gabe, Slade, and Knot. All of them had unkempt appearances and purple dragon tattoos on their upper arms. They had never gotten this bad before. Normally they kept their distance, allowed themselves a few cat calls, and now and then a whispered innuendo.

Domne, the leader of their little group, leaned in and pulled my hair to force me towards him, bringing a cry from my because of the pain. He roughly shoved my shirt down over each shoulder, then ripped it halfway down the middle. Bringing his face close to mine he growled "Scream or fight back and it'll be much worse." His breath smelling of beer and pot.

Of course that's exactly what I did, screaming and kicking him in the groin.

A cry ripped from him and his cronies ran forward and held me down, in the process knocking my head against the ground. Black spots filled my vision Just as I hear Gabe say "Lets have some fun..."An unfamiliar Brooklyn accent growls "Yes lets."

Then my the pleasant blackness swallowed me whole and I wondered if I had finally, thankfully died.

* * *

Raphael POV.

Ugh sometimes I just can't stand my family. Big and mighty fearless was being a pain in my side about something or another so I just left. Grabbing my Sai's and rushed outta there. Jumping across rooftops in the more scummy side of NYC I hear a girl cry out. Being the turtle that Master Splinter ra, I obviously went to go check it out.

Suddenly I see four Purple Dragons surround a dark-haired beauty, who looked around 16. She was delicate and tiny looking, no more than 5'1, but I couldn't tell because they were blocking my view.

As I jumped down silently from the roof, I hear one of them men say "Let's have some fun..."

Giving a small smirk I growl "Yes let's."

Before they could even fully comprehend was going on I had kicked two of them in the head, knocking them to the ground. Pulling my Sai's out I used the but of one to knock one of the jerks in the temple, disabling him immediately. The last one aimed a feeble punch at my head putting all his power into it. Stupid move I thought quickly, my smirk widening. Ducking with the speed of a ninja, I used his own momentum against him and flipped him on to the asphalt.

Looking down at the four downed Purple dragons, I smiled at my accomplishment. Then realizing the girl was out cold I ran over and checked he pulse. Yes she was still alive thank god. I lifted her up bridal style (man was she light!) and found my way to my usual refuge, an abandoned warehouse filled with a few smaller rooms, one of the few that was insulated.

Kicking the door down to one of the ones I've decked out with posters of metal bands, a small couch, an old radio, and a mini fridge, I gently place the tiny girl on the couch, Her hands folded over her thin stomach, her hip bones jutting out. Then I sat and waited for her to get up.

Then I noticed a small trickle of blood on the outside of her arm. Worried that whatever was bleeding would get infected, I grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge and the spare bottle of rubbing alcohol that's here for wound cleaning. Gently lifting her arms I now notice multiple bruise marks in the shape of fingers up and down her arms. What was bleeding was just one of the thousands of cuts on her inner arms, one of which that had ripped open.

My arms start shaking in furry. Who the hell could have done such horrible things to such innocent looking girl? The shaking woke her up and she look up at me through bleary eyes.

Forgetting what I am for a moment I ask with a deadly voice "Who's been mistreatin ya this way?" Pointing to her arms, then realizing my tight grip around them I release.

She softly gasps then starts shaking and taking short breaths.

"Fuck." I utter after realizing the reason she wasn't speaking was because I'm a giant talking turtle. What was she gonna do? Try and run, scream, what?

* * *

_**Soooo did ya like it? Sorry that the quality of my sentance structure or spelling is a little low, I promise to look over it more thoroughly next time. Don't worry I won't rush to romance I PROMISE I just needed to introduce Raphael. Tell me whatcha think and REVIEW! They make me feel like I'm doing something right, or they tell what I'm doing wrong! Pleaseeee!**_

_**~Curlyfry**_


	3. Nothing New

**_Hey my lovely readers, listen to I don't care by Fall Out Boy. Its beautiful._**

**_This chapter s gonna be a little more easy-going, because I think I've been too uptight, but this won't necessarily be consistent. I want my story-line to get across but not be painful to read. Also, sorry for the slow update! I knew exactly what I wanted to do this chapter but I did know how. Oh yeah, and I got a beta reader so the following chapters should be much better. One more thing: This chapter if mostly just progress in the story line._**

**_This is gonna be a longer authors note, so you don't have to read it here on out. I can't believe I'm only two chapters in and so many people have read my story. 66 views to over 250 views? GAHH THANK YOU. On another note, all (if any) review responses will be at the END of the chapter, simply so all of those who don't review (humph) wont have to suffer through my extended thanks. Also I wont always respond to a review unless it has something like a question in it, just for fair warning, but I will always thank everyone who does review specifically at the end of the chapter. BUT I must thank a certain guest reader for reviewing TWICE! _**Dearest Sika thank you so much, your reviews make me so happy_._ Also all those who followed or favorited my story, I love you with a fiery passion!**_ Now onto the next installment of Charlie's life!_**

* * *

Man, do I have a headache, I think scornfully as I'm finally wrenched from the beautiful, numbing blackness by a tight grip on my arms shaking me.

A rough Brooklyn accent that has vague familiarity spits out harshly, "Who's been mistreating ya this way?"

Then the vise-like hold on me is gone and I slowly start to strain my eyes open. Before me is a sight to see: a giant humanoid turtle with a strangely handsome face (for a turtle) and a red ninja mask. Broad shoulders lead down to thick muscled arms, with brown pads on the elbows, and a hand with three wide fingers. A slightly chipped plastron, a wide leather belt, and two bright silver... sais, are left in my line of sight.

So obviously the first thing I start to do is hyperventilate. A million questions run through my mind: Who and/or what is this creature? It can talk? Where am I? Why does it want to know who the guys who had attacked me were? And above all, the question that will not stop circling its way through my mind: Mutant... things, can have Brooklyn accents?

A quiet "**" is all I hear from it before it looks deep into my eyes, its fiery green eyes filled with concern and anger.

We sit this way for a while, me having a panic attack the entire time, until finally it sighs and murmurs, "Sorry for freakin' ya out, we usually get this reaction."

Does it think I'm afraid of it? My body always does this to any slight misfortune.

"Oh, OK," it states, eyes softening a bit. Then it says, "I'm a little offended thatcha called me an 'it' a buncha times, and ya just referred to yourself in the third person, so maybe you're a little... Loopy."

What? Wait, what just happened?

It snorts then says dully, "How hard did they hit choo on tha head? You're speakin' out loud."

I blush like crazy, then look away. Noticing the masculinity of the voice, I curse myself mentally for insulting this creature, one that I just met and seems nice enough.

Slowing my breathing I get the nerve to apologize. "I-I'm sorry. I should have noticed earlier, but you see, I get panic attacks when I'm upset, and I really thought those guys had killed me, and it hurt a lot to know that I still had to deal with all this ** and for a second I thought that maybe, I dunno, you were one of them or something..." I stop when I realize I'm rambling. He must think I'm a total dweeb.

"Wait just a minute. What did you just say?"

Damn. Did I utter my thoughts out loud again? "What do you mean?"

"Why were ya upset when ya found out ya were fine?" he shouts, clearly angry.

"None of your damn business! Ooh, Mr. Turtle's got a temper," I provoke, my old defiance returning to the surface with the eagerness of a puppy. "Just let me go, and you'll never have to see me again."

Frustrated, he puts a three-fingered hand to his face and massages his temple. "You're badly bruised, and ya maybe even have a concussion. That plus the fact that there are millions of cuts running down your arms means ya need to go to tha hospital. Make up ya mind! Are ya angry or upset or what!?"

A fear suddenly grips my stomach because I finally realize how late it must be and how ** 'Daddy Ricky' is going to be at me over being out so late.

Quickly I say, "That's not important. I need to go. Now!" Standing up quickly, I try to push past this guy's huge mass of muscle but it's an impenetrable wall.

Then the headache worsens immensely and I fall into him with a cry of pain. Damn it, what twisted force out there had it out for me? I didn't want to rely on this stranger!

"I'm sorry," I mumble into his plastron, blushing when I realize how compromising our position currently looks. Pushing past this though, I stand up straight despite the ache in my head and stumble past him.

"I-I... I need to go. Let me leave. Please."

Raph's POV.

What's up with this girl? One second she's shaking on the ground, then next she's **, and then after that she's in tears! Kinda reminds me of someone I know, but I don't remember who.

"Hey," I say softly and reach out one green arm, gently grabbing her shoulder and turning her around to face me. I look into her pale electric green orbs and say, "Look, I know what it feels like when people take care of ya, and how weak ya feel. If ya don't want me ta take ya to the hospital, I can take ya home, to your mum and dad's place, or if you're not ready fa that I can take ya to a friend's place. Now, which'll it be?"

At the mention of 'mum and dad' and 'friends' her breathing quickens slightly and she looks at her hands, twisting and turning them over each other. Suddenly she snaps her head up at me and glares, hatred and sadness filling her eyes with such vehemence I take a small step back. She takes a step forward and leans in close like she's gonna tell me a secret. Despite her small frame and beautiful face she looks absolutely terrifying.

"** off," she growls, then turns on her heel and limps out of the small warehouse doors. What the hell just happened?

Shaking my head, I clean up the mess I made trying to fix her up, putting away the disinfectants. What a night.

Two weeks later

"You need to control your temper, Raphael! You can't just storm off every time you're a little upset! You're twenty years old for God's sake! Grow up!"

"Well maybe if ya stopped ova reactin' we wouldn't be in this situation! It wasn't my fault Casey needed my help! What, was I supposed to sit back and twiddle my thumbs until you were finished meditating!?"

Wow, these arguments are all alike. Why can't Mr. Fearless Leader just admit he's wrong and get over himself? He isn't perfect!

"No, you could have alerted me and we could have gone as a group!" Leo nearly shouts, clearly starting to lose his well-kept control.

"I did! I told Mikey before I left, didn't I Mikey?"

Mikey looks up from his spot on the couch with confusion lining his gaze. "What?" he asks, looking in between the angry forms of me and Leo.

"Did you seriously just miss our entire conversation?" Leo asks, baffled.

Mikey rubs the back of his head with a slightly sheepish look on his face. "Well... you dudes fight so often you kinda get to the point where you just block it out."

"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about, no one here listens!" I shout, before storming off to my room. He'll probably go straight to Master Splinter and make me out as the bad guy once again. Still tattling at 21 years old, I think savagely as I slam my door behind me.

Softly falling onto my bed, I slowly start rubbing my temples, breathing in and out, the way Splinter taught me to relax. Slowly my mind wanders, thinking of the same thing - same girl - it has been for the past while. Damn. I wonder how she's doing, what she meant when she said she wasn't afraid of me, why she got so upset over a mentioning of a father or mother. Resting my head in my hands, I wish I could see her again.

* * *

_**I know I know short chapter but stay with me! I no longer have writers block and I'll be updating AGAIN in a couple of days! I want to thank you** FireHippie**, and **Mikeygurl5** for reviewing. And yes **Sika** it WILL get better!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. The Desperation

**_*Peeks out from behind chair* OK OK I know y'all hate me and I am so terribly sorry for not updating in like a month BUT I DO HAVE AN EXCUSE! I was in the hospital for like 3 weeks and I wasn't allowed to use any electronics! And I was to weak to actually want to write so... _But _for the last week I've been working on this on and off so yeahsers. _**

**__****_So listen to_** I Need Some Sleep by The Eels**_. ___****Its so pretty.**

**_Love_**

**_Meh._**

* * *

_I'm lost in the oblivion_

_On the outside, looking in_

_I am reckless, out of control_

_Help me for I have broke my soul_

_Twisting, turning, moving around_

_I'm still lost, don't hear a sound_

_Hold my breath, I'm changing my mind_

_Lovely thoughts, not a waste of time_

_I used to drift, and fade away_

_Now I refuse, I want to stay_

I quietly hum my newest poem as I walk with a skip in my step back to my shabby apartment. For once, for once, something is going my way. Despite my low pay job I have finally saved up enough money to move out of my disgusting home. Even the crumbling sidewalk and gray sky can't down my mood. _'I am on top of the world!'_ I think happily.

My mind ponders every question imaginable:_ 'What will I buy first with my money?; Where will my new apartment be located?; What will be my new job? I brush this all aside and continue to my home?'_

I walk past an old homeless couple sharing their warmth in the brisk cold of spring. For once I allow myself to feel pity for these people. I could actually say now, that I was better off than them. I lean over to the man, a crumpled 5 dollar bill in my hand.

Watery blue eyes stare up at me in confusion as I start to speak and place the bill in his hand, but he shoots his hand out to cover my mouth and whispers "She's sleeping. Please don't wake her, its our anniversary." My throat briefly constricts and I squeak out in a hushed tone  
"How long?"  
"75 years to this day."  
I cock my head to the side and start to ask " Why um are you here, not um.."

A soft smile comes to his face as if he was uncovering old memories. "I was 16, she was 14 and we were in love. We wished to get married but our families had always had disagreed with the idea, claiming that we were too young, for even in 1938 that was a young age to be wed. But, yet we did so anyway, had it done in a tiny church just outside of Manhattan. As soon as our families found out, we were abandoned. We didn't care though. I saw the stars in her eyes and the warmth of fire in her heart, and we knew our love was strong. We always had just enough money to get by, until recently when the factory I worked at closed during the winter, We've survived but... I rather wanted to get her something for this day for when we were younger, in our vows, she wrote how she knew our love would last at least 75 years no matter what." His eyes were now closed, while his hand ran across his wife's hair as she slept.

Tears well up in my eyes at the sweetness of the situation. I smile at the man with his eyes still closed and take out my purse. Searching for the one thing I knew was in there I smile at the sight of it. Pulling out the 50 dollar bill, I fold it in half and place it under a tiny rock on the ground next to him.

I quickly whisper "Happy Anniversary." and walk away.

A molten liquid feeling seems to run through my veins and I giggle slightly. "So thats what love looks like?" I honestly don't believe anyone could love a mess like me but... I've always been a hopeless romantic and I wish for someone to look at me like that man looked at his love.

A renewed bounce in my step fueled me to let out a loud laugh in pure exhilaration and sprint my way to my apartment with my coat clutched around me.

Finally reaching the building, I fling open the door and run up the steps, for once not cursing the broken elevator, for I need to get my energy out. Quickly reaching my apartment door, I quietly walk in, gently closing the door behind me. Taking a brief look around the room I conclude that Ricky wasn't home. _'Thank god, I can leave now then!'_

I push aside the curtain that covers the closet door and search for a suitcase. Grabbing it, I run to my room and start throwing my clothes into it with relish. Skipping over anything that I know I won't need out of here, I search for the one thing I haven't found: My necklace. Diving under the bed frame, onto the floor I pull out a light brown wooden box. Carefully I wipe the dust off and open the small silver clasp, a faint smile coming to my face when I see the necklace.

It wasn't very fancy. Just a small heart locket with a picture on each side of the miniature frame enclosed. Along the edge of the locket was small inscribed detail, that was too complex and tiny to make out, no matter how hard I tried. Sadly I hadn't seen this thing in years; it brought up too many painful memories.

A sigh escapes my lips, bittersweet and remorseful. I softly run the tip of my finger across my mother and fathers' faces, remembering what had been.

Brushing this aside I undo the tiny clasp and place it around my neck, the heart shape resting in the dip of my collar bone. I stand up, dust the dirt of my hands, and get back to business.

Rushing to the bathroom I grab my toiletries bag from under the sink and start filling it with my few personal hygiene belongings. It wasn't that I preferred not to just why buy shampoo, if you couldn't use it?

I briefly glance in the mirror, and then do a double take. My normally lifeless eyes were filled with excitement and spunk. A smile comes to my face, another unusual occurrence. _'Wow, what a little happiness can do to a person is surprising.'_ My mind ponders.

Shaking my head I turn away from the mirror and exit the bathroom. Walking into the kitchen, I drag an old wooden chair to the counter, and climb atop of it. "Whoa." I say out loud as the chair wobbles underneath me. Promptly after climbing onto the counter the chair fell over with a hollow crack.

A soft giggle escapes my lips as I realize I will never have to do this again.

Settling onto the sticky counter I notice mice dropping in a corner. Disgust openly covers my face and I shift away from them.

Then I open the cupboard door in front of me, the old hinges squeaking with protest. I go onto the top shelf and start pushing things aside to get to the back.

"Where is it…?" I mummer. "Hmmm…"

"Funny." I say to myself. "I thought there was more food in here."

"Well." A gruff voice from behind me snarls. "There _was_. Before I cleaned it out, that is."

I stiffen, my grip on the cupboard handle tightening with fear.

"And ya see," the voice continues with false confusion "I thought you had said, sommin like that there was no food in there, and that I wouldn't wanna check?"

I try to speak, but it seems as though my vocal chords have been shut off.

"And who woulda thought, that there wasn't just food… but a small plastic container inside, with some rather rude notes inside. Annnnddd something very… interesting as well."

My voice barely returns and I stutter out "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about. That was jus-just emergency money, not a big deal. And I thou-thought that uhm, you were-"

"Busy today?" He interrupted a slimy smirk on his face. "Yeah, well I was. But, I needed more than an hour of fun from a gal, so I came home. You know, that's one of da only things ya provide for this house. And lying to me about money… and those angry letters… You're in for a big punishment. Let's just say yousa goin nowhere. And neither am **_I_**."

"I-I didn't lie, I promise. I would nev-" He interrupts me with a slap across my face.

Ricky roughly grabs my face, a dirty look in his eyes. I try to scramble away but his grip in unbreakable. His gaze seems to inspect every part of my body, and I start to shake. My eyes close, tears burning the back of my eyelids. I feel a greasy hand slowly start roaming over my chest, squeezing and caressing me with rough motions. The air around me seems to shrink in, suffocating me. I'm openly crying now, as a rancid breath coats my face.

"You… Are gonna stay with me, and be my pet, my little slave, **forever**."

Then everything blurs together in a black mess.

* * *

The first thing I am aware of is the cold tile underneath me. Slowly more consciousness returns; the soft ticking of the clock on the wall, faint honking noises from outside, a dull light overhead. I strain my eyes open, taking in my surroundings and conclude that I'm on the kitchen floor.

'Why am I in so much pain?' I mentally question before my memory comes flooding back, causing me to jump to my feet and search for my Godfather. Relief surges through me as I find him not in my proximity, but pain shrouds my body causing a harsh gasp to escape my throat.

Slowly, I crawl to the bathroom, wanting to inspect the damage. Hefting myself up onto the sink, I take a deep breath and look up. I'm shocked at what I see, bruises covering my naked body, shreds of clothes barely clinging on, claw marks coating my arms and shoulders. I look defeated, worthless, pathetic... And I felt that way as well.

My body seems to shrink in on itself. I look into my eyes and see nothingness.,a blank dark look. I search them for something, anything at all. A shimmer, a spark, a glow... Nothing. It shocks me in such an intense way that I quickly throw myself to the toilet and empty my stomach into it. I wipe my mouth on a scrap of toilet paper and take a deep breathe, waiting for the tears to come. They don't. I'm so empty not even the burning sensation of anger, or the tight worn out feeling of sadness comes.

I reach into the cabinet and search for my straight razor. I slice it across my forearms, waiting for the usual endorphin rush that accompanies the action, but nothing comes. I repeat the action, digging deeper, visibly seeing the flesh separate, but I don't feel any pain, any... anything.

Surprisingly the thick rush of blood didn't faze me for a moment. I cut so many times I lost count, and yet the numbness was still overwhelming.

Slowly I stand up and walk calmly out of the bathroom to the window across the kitchen. Prying it open with a squeak, I step out into the frigid air, setting my feet on the fire escape. I rest my hands on the rusted railings, and start climbing. I vaguely notice the slight swaying of the stairs and the crescent moon hanging overhead, its faint yellow color doing little to light up the night. The night seemed to be silent, dark, and dull, but I didn't really take this into consideration, simply focusing on reaching the roof and leaving this awful painful world.

There's nothing left for me. My family was gone, my chance of leaving, of getting a new life, was gone. Every time I tried, and I tried so hard, it didn't work out.

_'Why am I surprised?'_ I mentally question. My life is a catastrophe, a mental combustion of pain and sadness, why should I expect anything to go well?

Shuffling up the stairs, I finally reach the top of the dull gray building, my eyes briefly taking in broken wooden boxes and a large piles of bird feces coating the ground. Slowly, I walk over to the edge of the building, and step up onto the ledge, looking around for any witness's. Reaching for the necklace at my neck, my fingers hit skin. _'What!?' _I mentally scream. The_ one_ thing that I actually wanted was gone. I guess there's no going back now. Just before I snap out of reality I hear a voice shout "NO DON'T!" but I disregard it. Holding my breathe in I let myself go and fall into numbness.

* * *

_**So... do you not hate me so much anymore? This was my LONGEST CHAPTER just for you. I am definitely going back and re-editing my previous chapters, and probably adding to them because I kinda don't love the way Godfather Ricky talks. He's too... inarticulate when drunk and unrealistic. OH WELL. A well deserved thanks to my beta reader **_jadedolphin_**, who helps me all the time! *a tear forms* I LOVE YOU IN A TOTALLY WRITER TO BETA READER WAY BABY-CAKES. Check out her stories some time, she rocks. Ok so yeah.**_

PASTATIME98: Thanks for reviewing! But really, just because my names adventuresstime doesn't mean that my story's gonna be about AT. And really there are like a thousand romance stories in this section so I really don't see a problem with it, turtle-human stories in this section are classics, and my favorite type :D

_**Stay rad.  
~Curlyfry**_


	5. The Rescue

_**So how'd you like my cliffhanger guys. Additionally in this chapter I'm gonna do the inscribed lyrics thing. Let me know what'cha think? The song is **_Yellow by Coldplay_**.**_

_**Oh and you wouldn't believe what happened, the emotions of some, umm, person, were so strong that he popped out of my laptop screen and onto my couch. So he's sitting here now watching this story with me and-**_

_**"Get on with it already! I wanna know what happens ta that gal!"**_

**Well then**_**. Onward.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC, even though I want to.**_

* * *

Raphs POV

'_Just another night on patrol as the Nightwatcher'._ Leo had left just over a month ago for South America, saying he needed to 'improve himself' or something like that. Leaving us with one less member of the team, and Splinters disapproval about us going on patrol anymore, for we were 'weaker' without Leo.

"Asshole." I mutter as I jump over a broken air conditioner. Splinter said something about 'expanding ourselves for gain', which really sucked for me, since, what could I gain? I mean all I'm really good at is fighting and messing with Mikey. I don't really have anything to learn about myself, at least I don't think so...

I shake myself from my thoughts and focus on searching the alleyways for crime. Take a long leap of the building I'm on, I go deeper into the rough side of New York, striding from one roof top to the other in a vast attempt to find some misdoings.

'_Damn there's been no real action tonight, 'sept one handbag snatching.'_ Coming to a stop, I drop into a crouch and look around, and up at the stars. My mind is on the girl, that one girl who I saw once and couldn't get out of my head. She was... beautiful, and her spark of defiance was more than intriguing. No one really stood up to me before, besides maybe Leo. But this... this one girl ignited a flame in my mind and I can't stop thing about her.

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah and they were all Yellow

She was different. I mean yeah she got a little weirded out by me at first but most gals she even apologized when she thought she had offended me, which she really hadn't I was just trying to lighten the situation by commenting on it.

I came along  
And wrote a song for you  
And everything you do  
And it was called Yellow

But then again who could ever love me? My gaze travels downward and looks around the adjacent rooftops and a person catches my eye. It was a girl. I squint to make out further detail and see long black hair and a slim build.

_'No it can't be.'_ I think skeptically, but then when she turns her head slightly, for just a moment I see pale electric eyes flash from the moon, and I know its her.

I start to debate going over there and saying hello when I see her walk to the edge of her building.

_'What the hell is she doing?'_I wonder before seeing her take a deep breathe and start to step of the ledge.

"NO DON'T!" I scream before sprinting to the edge of the building, using my momentum to lunge towards her, catching her on her way down. Just before catching her she hits her head on a window ledge, a slight crack sound emanating from it. Landing gracefully onto the ground I glace up at her to see with horror, blood dripping from the back of her head.

And then I took my turn  
On all the things I've done  
And it was all Yellow

The first thing I can even think to do is get her to Donnie. _'He can help her. He can save her.'_My mind is a jumbled heap of fear and anger. Why she would ever think about taking her own life is beyond me. She's too beautiful and perfect to do something so awful. I quickly find the nearest manhole cover and jump down, cradling her small body against my plastron. When I reach the tunnel floor I break off at a speed I have never reached before. The slick ground not hindering my speed due to the rough calluses coating my feet. I navigate the tunnels with the ease of remembrance, taking care to make sure this girls head wasn't jostled.

I burst into the lair my eyes wide and my voice already shouting for Donnie. "DONATELLO I NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW!" I scream at the top of my lungs before, just a quickly Don comes running.

"What?" he says, irritated, before seeing the girl in my arms and the blood trickling from her head.

"Ok." Donnie says, now going into Doctor-mode. " I need two clean towels, one wet, one try, my med kit, my stitching material, and for you to go and get out of that costume before Splinter notices. I don't think you want him to know you're the Nightwatcher, and we'll talk about that later."

Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know  
Know I love you so  
You know I love you so

I nod briskly before rushing to my room, throwing my costume against the ground and flying right back out. I run to Don's room grab the necessary items and rush back out, only stopping in the bathroom to wet a towel. I jump of the 2nd floor balcony towards Donnie and land next to him.

I give him the necessary items and ask "So what's the verdict Doc?" pretending that I'm not as crazed with worry as I am.

"_Well,_ you got her here just in time, for any longer would have led to serious bleeding or worsening of her concussion."

"What is all of this?" Splinter said walking in the room with an upset Mikey following him.

"Yeah! I was in the middle of the boss level of Zombie Smashers 3!" Mikey grumbled before seeing the girl. "Whoa who's the pretty dudette?"

"Nun'ya business." I grind out. Mickey turns to me with slightly confused eyes before a smile adorns his face and he mouths "You likkkeee her!"

I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
'Cause you were all Yellow

"Slide off." I grumble before pushing past him to the kitchen, with Splinter on my tail.

"Who is this woman, and other than her being injured, why is she here?" Splinter asks sternly from behind me.

I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow

I walk over to the fridge and grab a can of coke, pop the top and take a swing. "I don't really know who she is." I say after I swallowed "But I've met 'er before. I saved her actually from some Purple Dragons trying ta rape her. She got knocked out so I brought her to that 'safe place' of mine and she woke up and saw me." Splinter looked as though he was barely concealing a strong anger so I quickly said "She didn't freak out though and she just kinda ran off before i could tell her to not to talk about me. But I don't think she did. Awww man I'm sorry about that Sensei." I rub the back of my head nervously, and take a gulp of pop.

He sighs with frustration and says "It is at rest Raphael, now why is she here in the present?"

"Well this is the complicated part. I was um, taking a breather outside on some rooftops, and I saw her and was about to go over and make her promise to keep our secret when she leaps of the edge and tries to kill herself. She hits her head badly on the way down before I could catch her so the first thing I can think to do is bring her here. Please don't be too mad Sensei."

Splinter meets my eyes and announces "What you did was a very foolish rash thing to do," his voice was hard and uncompromising, but then changes into a softer tone with "but the right thing to do. Come Raphael, we must check on our guest."

We walk over to the living room and hear Donnie say "She's waking up. Let be gentle on her, okay Mikey?"

"Oka- Hey, why d'ya gotta pick out me!"  
"Because you're generally the one to cause problems with visitors.'  
"That's not true!"  
"Yes it is Mikey."  
"Uh uhh!"  
"Yeah huh!"  
"Uh uh-"

I interrupt Mikey with a bap upside his head. "Knock it off knuckled head, she's gonna hear ya!"

Donatello smirked. "Serves you right Mikey. See even Raph agrees wit-"

ii hit him on the side of his head as well. "That goes for you too brainiac." I gaze down at her slowly rousing form, and notice bandages on her arms.

Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know? For you I bleed myself dry  
For you I bleed myself dry

"Why are there bandages on her arms Don?" I turn to Don and say, confusion coating my whispered words.

"I don't know, I though you knew, or that it was just a result of her fall."

'_I didn't think she had hit anything but her head, but oh well.'_

"Alright wahtevea."

A small gasp emits from the couch before we all turn to see this girl staring wide-eyed at us.

Charlies POV

"This can't be hell 'cause I'm Jewish, but then again, this would be one weird heaven, if I would be greeted by some giant turtles and a rat. Wait, I've seen you before." I say, struggling to sit up from the couch and take in the sights before me. When I meet the eyes of the red adorned turtle I can feel my eyes grow even wider at the passion I his gaze.

It's true  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine  


"Why don't you tell us your name, and we can figure this situation out." The rat said with an ancient Japanese voice.

Despite the old rat talking I couldn't take my eyes of the red clad turtle while I murmured "My name is Charlotte, Charlie."

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do

* * *

**_So did you like my song fic? If not, tell me because i'll probably do it again in the future if you don't tell. I was actually gonna do another cliffhanger but I thought you guys would hate me too much. How do you feel about her being Jewish. Not like conservative jew but just enough to introduce new experiences to the turtles? Well please Review and have a freaky fresh day._**

_Sika:_ You go girl, kicky Ricky's ass for all I care. I wrote it pissed off, but at myself for writing it. Thanks for constantly reviewing , it makes me feel like someone actually enjoys my story.

_Guest:_ Are you satisfied with no cliffy now?

**_Peace out butter cups_**

**_~Curlyfry_**


End file.
